max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Steel (Character)
Max Steel is the main protagonist and titular character of Max Steel (2013 TV Series). He consists of a Tachyon-Human hybrid named Maxwell McGrath and an Ultralink named Steel. They form a symbiotic bond where Max's T.U.R.B.O Energy is harnessed and controlled by Steel. Together, they form the hero Max Steel and combine into powerful Turbo Modes to stop the many villains they face. Max is voiced by Andrew Francis, while Steel is voiced by Sam Vincent. Max Steel debuts in Come Together Part One. History During an attack on Planet Tachyon, one Ultralink named Steel doubted about Makino's destructive ways. When he met Jim McGrath, both start to discuss why Makino have done that, and then a Worm Link tries to kill Jim, but Steel links with him and they eventually defeat the monster. However, it was too late to save Planet Tachyon, and Steel and Jim go to Earth, which was Makino's next target. When they arrived on Earth, they created N-Tek alongside with Miles Dread, Forge Ferrus and Molly McGrath, together, they would stop Makino once for all. During the first invasion of Ultralinks on Earth, Jim and Steel sucessfully defeated Makino's troops with N-Tek's help. Later on, during the test of the Turbo Star, Miles Dread (one of N-Tek's co-founders) uses a device that he constructed to absorb Jim's T.U.R.B.O. Energy, but it goes horribly wrong, nearly killing Jim and himself, and also leaving Steel disabled for a long time, specifically, 16 years. This marked the end of the first Max Steel. Years later, a human named Maxwell McGrath starts to generate T.U.R.B.O. Energy, a very powerful and destructive energy that could overload and kill him. When Max is introduced to N-Tek, he goes to a chamber to absorb his energy, but instead, he activates Steel, who was disabled during 16 years, and both ultralink to create the new and powerful Max Steel. Over time, Max and Steel learn to live together and create a new symbiotic bond, and also using their powers for good actions, like fighting villains, the first being Miles Dread and later The Elementors, Extroyer, Toxzon, and also saving the life of many persons, but also of Max's closest friends, like Syd and Kirby. On Season 2, Max Steel gains new Turbo Modes to fight against villains, that were very useful to defeat powerful villains, like Metal Elementor. Besides, it is notable to see that Max Steel is more famous than ever on Copper Canyon, gaining a film, a statue (that was destroyed in the same episode of its debut), a popular videogame, and others. In the Season Finale, Max Steel successfully defeat Makino alongside with Jim McGrath, and finally puts an end to his evil actions. After Makino was defeated, Max Steel keeps saving the Copper Canyon from natural disasters, unlike before, that were caused by Ultralinks. After Season 2, on Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino, Makino emerges again, and Max Steel enters in a competition (consisting in get the head piece of Makino and later convert the being into the new commander of the Ultralinks) to prevent that other Ultralinks get Makino's powers, but in the end, Max is possessed by Makino and is transformed in his new host. However, Steel manages to save Max, but later Jim is linked with Makino, and once more, Max Steel defeats him, this time with Turbo Titan Mode. Later on, Max Steel throws Makino in the sun, where he presumably was destroyed once for all. On Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos, a new enemy arises, named Morphos, who was able to overcome Max Steel's abilities, proving to be Max's most powerful and dangerous enemy. However, Jim teaches new powers to Max, between those, the Turbo Combo Mode, which was used to combine Turbo Spike Mode and Turbo Cannon Mode. The mode successfully defeat Morphos, and Max is once again thank by other people, but essentially by Sydney, who foreshadows that Maxwell McGrath is Max Steel. On Max Steel: Maximum Morphos, Morphos returns and more powerful than ever, trying to pretend that he was the hero of Copper Canyon, to finally achieve his plan of conquist the city. Consequently, Morphos is supported by many authorities of Copper Canyon, and when Max Steel invades his "home" (Dread's mansion), Max is attacked by Morphos and is forced to make an alliance with Miles Dread, since Morphos deceived the authorities saying that Max was working with a villain. Later, for Max's surprise, he is forced to make an alliance with other villains besides Miles Dread, creating an army to defeat Morphos and his mutants, who are the citizens of Copper Canyon that suffered a mutation. Later on, when Morphos proved to be a way too powerful to Max defeat, he asks for Dread's help to activate the Turbo Chamber from Jim McGrath's ship, where he would use the Turbo Pulse and his T.U.R.B.O. Energy to revert the mutation of the people. In the process, Max unlocks Turbo Exo Strength Mode, which defeats Morphos once for all with a powerful projectile of T.U.R.B.O. Energy, launched directly on his improvement device. After Morphos' defeat, Dread betrays Max and tries to absorb his T.U.R.B.O. Energy, but he is shot by Syd with N-Tek Blaster. Max later goes to the bank to stop Extroyer from stealing money. On Max Steel: Team Turbo, Toxzon and The Elementors create an alliance to conquer Copper Canyon and destroy N-Tek. In response, Max teams-up with other heroes, being those Tempestra, La Fiera and a new and updated C.Y.T.R.O.. On Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek, a Robot Zombie emerges from his grave with the intent of eating the brainwaves of the humanity. Again, Max and the Team Turbo must save the day and stop the Technopocalypse. Powers *'Enhanced Strength:' Since Max have T.U.R.B.O. Energy, his strength and other atributes are increased considerably, making him stronger than an average human. *'Enhanced Durability:' The suit that Max use in the battles is very resistant and durable, enough to resist to dangerous toxins. In addition, the suit seems to auto repair. *'Turbo Modes:' Max can change between a large arsenal of modes, each with different capacities. To do this, he needs a specific portion of his T.U.R.B.O. Energy, so Steel can execute them. Some of them needs more energy, while others are more basic. *'T.U.R.B.O Energy:' Since Max generates this energy, he can use it to weaponize Steel. *'Turborang and Turbo Pulse:' Both are very useful techniques. In the Turborang process, Max can use them to launch Steel in the enemy, and in the Turbo Pulse, he is able to move away adversaries with a large pulse of T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Vehicles and Weapons Max also counts with a large arsenal of weapons and vehicles, all of them built by N-Tek's genius, Berto. The weapons were previoulsy charged by C.Y.T.R.O.. *'Turbo Cycle:' A very fast cycle that can defy the laws of physics with impressive maneuvers. *'Turbo Car:' This vehicle was once owned by Vin & Dwayne prior to Berto's modification. The Turbo Car was equipped with missile launcher, high speed, Auto-GPS, advanced N-Tek communication & Stealth mode. *'Turbo Jet:' A vehicle which is controlled by T.J. (artificial intelligence), equipped with many incredible weapons, like Turbo pulso guns, blades on the wings, water mode, among others. *'Turbo Blaster:' Created by Berto for field use and carried by Berto's robot C.Y.T.R.O.. *'Turbo Sword:' A very powerful sowrd that has a blade made of pure T.U.R.B.O. Energy, able to cut the heavier metals. It is also the most powerful weapon existing on Earth, as proven in Live by the Sword. *'Turbo Drills:' This weapon was able to break into almost anything, but since is too heavy for the Turbo Base Mode, Max needs his Turbo Strength Mode to do it. *'Turbo Lash:' Similar to Turbo Sword but instead of blade, it has a whip made from T.U.R.B.O. Energy. *'Turbo Star (temporarily):' A powerful weapon that originally would have been used against Makino. It was divided into three parts, which were hidden in different locations. The first part was in the ocean near the N-Tek's submarine base, the second on the abandoned mines of Copper Canyon, and the third and last on N-Tek's base on the Artic. Weaknesses *If Max is separated from Steel, he can get stuck in a specific Turbo Mode, which can be bad depending the occasion. For example, in Turbo Deep Star Sea, Max got stuck on Turbo Scuba Mode, which was very hard to defeat Metal Elementor and the other Ultralinks, since the mode doesn't has superstrength or any special atribute, leaving Max only with the ability of swimming at high speed. *if Max is separated from Steel for more than 8 hours, Max will overload with T.U.R.B.O. Energy and then will explode, causing his death. Gallery Turbo Modes Trivia * Max Steel cannot remove his Turbo Base Mode, although that Steel can create suits to Maxwell McGrath blend with humans. * Max Steel has a different appearance than the original Max Steel. However, his suit is based on the last suit that Max used in the film Monstrous Alliance. * Max Steel is named Max Steel because Maxwell said Max and Steel said Steel, so then they called him Max Steel. * In most of Max Steel's new Turbo Modes, he needs to use a lot of T.U.R.B.O Energy, so that he can use them. * In some episodes, it is shown that his suit is damaged and cracking. However, the suit presumably auto repairs, since the suit is intact in other episodes. ** For example, at the end of Gone Fishin', you can see the cracks on his suit and the damaged done on it. * The people on Copper Canyon see Max Steel as a hope against the evil threats. As seen in The Final Countdown Part One, Sydney Gardner said that Max Steel was going to take care of the aliens that were invading Earth. Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human / Ultralink Category:N-Tek agent Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Team Turbo Members Category:Tachion Category:Turbofied Category:Cool Category:Blue Category:Good Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Awesome Category:Rad Category:Epic Category:Noice